The NotSoInnocent Duvet Cover
by Ellie 5192
Summary: Sequel to The NotSoAwkward Morning After. They've made their bed. Now they have to sleep in it. If only those damn fish didn't get in their way. Pure, unapologetic Sam/Jack fluffy goodness. One-shot. Rating for suggestive conversations.


Back by popular demand, the sequel to _The NotSoAwkward Morning After_. For Mandarax, because you asked :D Rating for suggestive things, though nothing is actually said. Pure, unapologetic Sam/Jack fluffy goodness.

_The NotSoInnocent Duvet Cover..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He stands back and surveys their handy work as she's throwing the last 'decorative pillow' on the bed. For all his whinging and complaining, she wouldn't give up those two extra (useless) pillows, and at the end of the day he agreed, if only because they were almost the same blue as her eyes.

He was certainly sceptical when she'd described the bedding as having 'little green and blue birds all over it', but one glance at the pristine white that was lightly speckled at the end with intricate vines and tiny sparrows, and he knew she was right. And it did look perfect in this room at his cabin.

Their room.

It lightened the normally dark wood, and given the recent developments between them, the symbolism seemed rather appropriate. He's a sap and he's willing to admit it.

"I must say... good choice" she says, brushing out an imaginary crease over her side and double checking the tucking of the brand-new light green sheets.

"I've been known to make them occasionally" he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I did ask you out for dinner didn't I?"

She ducks her head and grins towards the ground, and he takes more than a little pleasure in seeing that look under such different circumstances. As she comes around the side of the bed he opens his arms and she steps into them for a hug.

"Glad you did"

"Yeah. Me too"

They pull away, but before she's completely left his embrace he kisses her, and she kisses back without hesitation, sliding her arms around his neck.

"You think Daniel and Teal'c will like it?" she asks lowly, almost suggestively, her voice sounding husky at such a low pitch.

"We've got a whole _four days_ before they get here"

"So you're saying..."

He grins as she makes the same expression he does when he expects someone to elaborate. She knows exactly what he's saying.

"I'm saying it might not be on the bed in four days"

"Oh?"

"Hmmm"

He kisses her again, his hands running down her back to rest on her hips.

"And why is that?" she asks.

"Well... laundry day is in _three_ days..." he continues softly, kissing the place where her neck meets her shoulder. The place where he had so often placed his lips during one of their forbidden hugs, unable to kiss her though he really _really_ wanted to.

"Mmm? And? The sheets are brand new" she says, her tone suggesting she's just itching to hear where he takes this argument.

"I know..." he says, placing feather-soft kisses along her neck until he gets to the spot behind her ear that drives her nuts. "But they may not be so clean by the time the guys get here"

She can't help the moan that escapes her, nor the tightening of her fingers against the muscles of his shoulder blades, but just when he thinks he's won, she pulls away with a wicked glint in her eye and walks to the door, leaving him standing at the foot of the immaculate, display-worthy bed.

"Where're you goin'?" he asks, his voice a strange mix of genuine curiosity and childlike whining.

She turns back, her right hand on the door frame, and grins her evil seductress grin.

"Well, we didn't haul all that new fishing gear up here for nothing, did we?"

He can do nothing but stand and stare at her, a frown of disbelief on his face as she continues to torment him. "After all, I don't think either of us will be all that willing to get up early tomorrow morning, and we've only got a couple hours of good light left. If you're going to teach me proper technique, we better get a move on"

She moves out the doorway before he can protest, though she only gets as far as the door of the next bedroom before her calls after her, still not believing just how maniacal her idea sounds.

"I was just _getting_ a move on with teaching you proper technique _in here_" he says, his voice taking on a hint of desperation.

He hears her laughter down the hallway as she makes her way back to the door of their room. She stands in the hall with her arms crossed, grinning, before taking a step into the room. She's close enough to touch, but just far enough away that her cat-and-mouse game continues.

"Tell you what..." she starts, her smile turning into a grin that spells trouble. "You teach me how to fish now..."

He looks as though he's going to protest that idea fiercely, so she holds up a finger to silence him.

"... and _I'll _teach _you _this, ah, 'proper technique' tonight"

"Now, let's get something straight- I'm the teacher here" he says, pointing to his chest, frown still in place.

"Jack"

Her arms are crossed again and she's giving him a look that plainly says 'grow up'. He knows, of course, that she's quite amused, but he's impressed at just how quickly she's learned to hide it after so many years showing mild appreciation for his humour.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

He gives her a wary look. "Just how much teaching are we talking about, 'cause I'm not too interested in short courses"

It's the first time they've openly discussed this new and exciting part of their relationship, and it should be strange that these apparent ground-rules are being set over a mock battlefield, but then, given their history perhaps that's the only place it _could _be said.

Her look transforms to accommodate a smirk, and he just can't get over how sexy these recently discovered expressions of hers are. "I'll make you a deal"

He's listening. Particularly when she hooks her finger into the collar of his polo and eases him forward so their lips are almost touching. But not quite. Damn.

"I'm listening"

"For every minute you teach, I'll give two"

He smirks then, his hands finding the belt loops of her jeans. He looks her in the eye for a moment, letting his act slip a little because he's found it's too damn hard to keep it up when she's this close and he's actually allowed to touch her.

"There's still at least two good hours of daylight left" he points out, the smallest of smiles creeping up slowly. She almost grins, but it turns back into that teasing smirk quick as lightning.

"Well then..."

She eases out of his grip, backing up one slow step at a time until her back rests flush against the doorframe. "I guess you better grab us a cup of coffee each while I go set up the deck chairs"

And just like that she's out the door, leaving him standing there smirking to himself over her never-before-seen mischievousness.

Jack takes at look behind him, at the perfectly made bed with its matching sheets and ornamental pillows, and finds it hard to feel guilty that in a few short hours it won't look nearly as sweet and innocent.


End file.
